Donnie's Greatest Fear
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: part 3/4 in 'Greatest Fear' series, Donnie can't sleep after the visit to the future, SAINW version, chapter 2- Mikey
1. Chapter 1

hi all ^_^ sorry if i'm to fast with upload/update stories...i'm bored out of my mind and i always find time to write xD

anyway this is the 3rd part of greatest fear series and this one will hold both Donnie's and Mikey's fear of something...Donnie's SAINW...sorry but it's the only thing i can come up with at 02:57 in the morning in sweden, got a short school brake so i'm up...am i crazy?

Mikey will totally brake you all to tears so be sure to have tissues ready...if you find it to sad and heartbreaking...doubt it will -_-'

enjoy!

* * *

**Donnie's greatest fear:**

Donnie stop type on his keyboard and listen carefully, his family had gone to bed but he knew in the back of his mind that someone was still up...or his mind was tricking him, he shaked his head and kept on typing but stop now and then to listen.

Sure he had sound proofed his lab door but one of his brother could hear thorough everything...Literally! He wished he knew how, the walls were thick and they didn't even brake when Raphael was kicked in them by Leonardo...

Leo...

Of course it would be the eldest brother that was up checking if his family was in bed! He always did that, he never thought about himself...Only about others! Two weeks ago he had finally got permission of his father to beat the hell out of the eldest for hiding a week old cold! He had collapsed during the morning training and had scared his family to almost flip!

He didn't want to worry them, Raph had pretty much made Leo deaf by shouting his lungs to almost blow up, he and Leo had been close, but Donnie was always around Leo when he could, Leo was his hero and to see Leo just drop his swords and his eyes roll back in his head just was another nightmare...

But that one the kept him from sleeping was worse.

His eyes fell on the clock he had beside the desk and saw that it was time for the family to wake up, or in his case, check on his patient on the second floor.

Donnie and Leo sheared room since they were the only once who didn't got crazy at each other, and Leo thought that it might be a good idea to be close to a younger brother in case nightmares hunted them...

He never knew how right he was after Drako had sent them to the different dimensions...His brothers had been of to some good places, Leo had been sent to Usagi's world, Raph to a racer world, which fitted him to the point and Mikey to a world full of super hero's.

While they talked about it, Donnie stayed quiet and tried to forget the horrible future he had been sent to...And the sight of his brothers dieing around him.

Donnie pulled him self together and got up to his and Leo's room, Leo lied in his bed and opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the sight of his little brother, but the smile disappeared in a second.

"And I supposed to look horrible, you okay Donnie?" Leo's voice was hoarse but he didn't care, he didn't care about him self...Only about his family.

"Worry about your self for once okay? Your fever has been rising and..." Donnie caught the sight of Leo's swords...In the wrong place, his eyes went to Leo and he almost yelled again "Why are you..."

"Because you never talk to us anymore...You even cursed at me seven days after we got home...I don't think I should name the thing you said but...I felt like it had something to do with me...I wasn't there when you needed me to"

Donnie's widened in disbelief, but Leo could see that his brother was hiding something "When I'm better...You can tell me what it is okay? Or tell Splinter...His going to kick my shell again anyway for this morning...Or better yet let Raph kill me..."

"You sneaked up and trained?"

"..."

"Or you can kill me now, take your pick: Let Raph and Splinter do it or take you chance now" Leo joked weakly, Donnie didn't say anything, he just climbed up to his bed and fell asleep but then peaceful sleep soon went to a nightmare, Donnie felt like he was back at the future, back to the battle and saw each of his brothers fall, he didn't know he was crying or making suffocating sounds.

Leo got up to Donnie and tried to calm him down, he wiped away the tears and whispered comforting words, it did work a little but Leo felt like he had to do more "Donnie? Donnie wake up! Wake up bro" Leo smiled down at Donnie when his light brown eyes shot opened and looked around "L-Leo..." His voice was hoarse and shaky, It teared the heart inside the older turtle, he hated when his brothers were scared, he wanted them to smile and be happy, the way he had seen them grow up.

But when one or all three of Leo's younger brothers didn't smile, it bothered him so much he would spend three days in the dojo without eating, Donnie saw what Leo was thinking and sighed "Sorry for...Not telling where I..."

"Was sent? Why does it seem like you can't forget about it?" "I can't! You would either if you saw us get killed! I caused you deaths in that cursed place!" Donnie couldn't hold his tears anymore but found that he was being crushed by his big brother, Leo had seen the tears before they fell and knew.

"What happened there? If you tell me now...I might know how to bring back my tech loving little brother back" *And later beat the hell out of me* Leo added in his mind, Donnie took a few deep breaths and then started tell him.

How everything looked like, how he ran into a thirty year old Mikey who had lost his left arm, how he meet April, Hun and Stockman, Hun and Stockman had somehow merged together. April had lost Casey and how they all tried to find Raph and Leo, which was easy but to make the two work together was another thing, but they agreed to work for the moment to take down the Shredder.

Leo held Donnie harder to make him feel safer as he told about the final battle with the Shredder, Leo felt his eyes water when he heard that Mikey was cut down first and his blind self because he turned his back at Karai, then Raph had been killed when he tried to revenge Leo, Donnie broke down when he told Leo about his last moments when the drill destroyed the Shredder.

Donnie told him self over and over that it was his fault that they died and never got the chance to see the city finally free from Shredder's rule, how the nightmare finally was over and then he found him self beside Raph and Mikey, both young and how they all saw Drako almost nail Splinter.

Leo finally started to make Donnie stop talk to save his breath, he had heard enough...Enough to almost beat the crap out of Drako again, but he was dust and the Damoi's son had been turned into a child again, but he had never thought that his most gentle little brother had to go through all that...And to see his brothers die around him, either they would go down one by one or together! Raph had made sure to Leo that he was going down and that they needed Leo more.

The blue masled turtle had sened a clean right fist in Raph's face and made it clear that the leader went first, not the second-in-command!

Donnie sniffed and buried his face deeper in Leo's chest and tried to calm down, he knew that as long as he stayed there Leo would not let anything happen to him.

"Leo?...You would leave us right? Or fall in battle?...You're the only one who understands me..." Donnie whispered, Leo laid his chin on top of Donnie's head and rocked back and forth.

"I can't promise the battle...But I do promise that I won't leave you guys" Donnie smiled and closed his eyes, Leo laied down and covered them bother with the purpl blanket and fell asleep too, his cold was had been gone for two days now, but he stayed in bed just to be sure he was healthy enough again...And that he would be there for his brothers whenthey needed him.

"Night Donnie, I'll be here when you wake up"

* * *

i hope you like it ^_^' chapter two will be about Mikey...Just have to find a good fear that fits...Nightmares? nope... that guy got plenty enough...Fear of losing...Raph? edmit Raph is his hero?...

chose the best idea xD i don't know which is better or who's used the idea already, but chapter two will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Mikey's Fear

hi all ^_^ sorry if I placed Donnie and Mikey's fear in one story but in part 4 it will be about all 4 guys ^_^

oh and grab a pillow and tissues in case i made you cry and stuff...I don't know if i'm goos at that part yet though ^_^'

* * *

_Mikey ran across the roof tops and saw a shadow jump over him, looking up at it he smiled, Leo smiled back and saw Raph and Donnie at bit behind._

_"Jump up little brother!" Leo said and got Mikey on his shell, then jumped!  
_

_Mikey held on tight and laughed as Leo flew over everything, and the weight of his youngest brother didn't seem to slow him down, he felt Leo chuckle and then slid behind a small storage (A/N: like the one Casey and Raph hided in the 2007 movie) and then he and Mikey jumped on the other two.  
_

_Raph caught Mikey in a head lock and laughed as he almost dig his fist in Mikey's skull and Mikey tried to get free, but his older brother was holding him in a iron grip.  
_

_"Raphie?" "What? And stop call me Ra..." "You're my real hero" Mikey said before Raph could finish his sentence, Raph let go a little before his face cracked in a smiled at his little brother "Love ya too Mikey...Just try to...WHOW!"_

_Mikey didn't even get a second to know what happened as a shuriken almost hit him, Raph turned so that the shuriken hit his shell in stead of his little brothers head, Raph used his arms to protect Mikey if anymore came flying, but they didn't hit raph this time...  
_

_Leo jumped in front and caught several by using his own body to protect them both, the shuriken hit his chest but he was still standing "Go! I'll keep them bu..."  
_

_BANG!  
_

_Mikey felt how Raph's heart stopt and how Donnie's arms froze, Mikey's baby blue eye was looking straight at Leonardo, he fell on his knees but the next second he was standing with his katanas ready and attacked but this time the second gun shot made him fall and the warm, loving and protecting spark in his dark brown eyes went out like a candle that was slowly blowing out. _

_Mikey screamed in his innocent mind that it couldn't be happening! He felt Raph press him in Donnie's arms and then he ran toward the Foot and raised his sais._

_BANG! BANG!  
_

_Mikey cried as he heard the next five gun shots and how a neck was broken and the sais hitting flesh, he felt Donnie hug him and whispered that he would go out there, that he would leave his only brother to those monsters.  
_

_"D-D-Donnie...M-Mikey..."_

_The two of them crawled to Raph and hugged him, Leo was to far gone already but Donnie trowed him self over his body and cried, Mikey pressed his face in Raph's neck and told him over and over to forgive him for all the pranks and how much he saw him as his hero.  
_

_"I-I know...T-T-That you tried t-to c-c-cheer m-me up...I only wished that...I treated y-y-you b-better...Lil' bro...You w-w-were forgive...Long a-ago"  
_

_Raph used his remaining strength to hug Mikey and held on, he placed a small kiss on Mikey's tears socked cheek and then he went limp._

_"No..No! RAPH! LEO!_

* * *

"MIKEY! FOR GOD SAKE WAKE UP!" Leo tried to wake up a crying Mikey and then flew in the wall as he got a fist in his chin, Raph smirked and grabbed Mikey's shoulders.

"Mikey! Come on bro! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

Donnie walked in and ran to Leo and cheeked his bleeding lip "He's stuck in the nightmare and is still able to knock me unconscious!" He said, the purple clad turtle went over to Mikey and hugged him, after a while Mikey woke up and almost crushed his two older brothers.

They only got a few words from him, Leo heard 'Dead, Foot, Him, Gun and Raph' that he puzzled together "Mikey? Was Donnie hurt too?" Mikey shaked his head and Raph hugged him harder while Leo got Donnie in his arms.

"You don't have to answer, just shake or nod if I'm right or wrong okay?" Mikey nodded and Looked at Leo, who took a deep breath.

"The Foot was there, right?"

A nod.

"They tried to hurt us?"

A shake "Just you?" A nod.

"Raph...And me...Jumped in front?"

"K-Kinda...Raph c-caught the s-shuriken in his s-s-hell and then...you were in front of us...You used your self to...Protect us and then...then.."

Mikey's eyes caught Leo's and said the word they didn't want to hear:

"You caught all the shurikens in your chest and then you got shot! And then Raph managed to kill one and hurt one and then it took several shots to kill him!"

Raph almost strangled Mikey and looked at Leo, who was holding a shaking Donnie, they both knew that their younger brothers need them and that they weren't that nuts.

"Mikey...Donnie...We won't do it...Ever!" Leo said and wiped the tears of Donnie's cheeks.

"I'll rather let you two beat the shell out of me then get shot like a pig!" Raph stated and placed his chin on Mikey's head, he knew that Mikey wasn't letting go of him but he didn't want to, he actually wanted Mikey to stay like that.

"Okay Raph, you stay with Mikey and I'll take Donnie" Leo said and left with Donnie in his arms, Raph laid down with Mikey still glued to him, he smiled as the younger turtle buried his face deeper in the bigger turtle's chest "I'm not leaving bro, get some sleep"

Mikey nodded and was soon asleep, Raph placed a kiss on his little brother's forehead and held him tighter, but not so hard that he would suffocate.

"I ain't leaning ya Mikey...Never!"

* * *

what did you think?

and the way Raph talks is really hard to spell and stuff xD btw did you guys need the pillow to hug tight through the nightmare and the tissues to wipe the tears?

Pm/Review if you want while i take some time to come up with in the last part! :3 ^-^


End file.
